My Dog Days Are Done
by Grinning Wolf
Summary: A horrible blast like a gunshot pierces the air and deep down...I know something is wrong. When an ill shot is fired Havoc becomes a human shield for Mustang and takes the bullet. Songfic written to "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. Character Death.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters, nor do I own the song "If You're Reading This" by Tim McGraw. The characters Karen and Jena Lily are mine though._**

**_Author's Note: So I really should be working on my other fanfic, but last night I was reading some Havoc fanfic and listening to the really sad song "If You're Reading This" and this little bit just popped into my head! Wow, this actually turned out way longer than I thought it would! This is really the first sad thing I've ever written, so I'm not sure if it's any good or if it's cliche or mushy or what...REVIEWS would be crazy appreciated, especially good ones! So please enjoy, and maybe play the song while you're reading-it sets the mood!_**

**~~~GW~~~**

**My Dog Days Are Done**

Lieutenant Havoc shifted tiredly on his heavy boot clad feet and inhaled slowly on the cigarette that hung limply from the corner of his mouth. God he was bored. He'd been standing in stiff attention for the past hour, waiting for some rich high-ranking military official to show up. Whoever it was didn't even have a thing to do with him either, but with the man beside him. His commanding officer, Colonel Mustang-and the current reason for his discomfort. God his feet hurt. So did his back, but he bit off any complaint forming on his lips and instead stiffly turned his head to the raven-haired man beside him, careful not to break the formation he was currently a part of.

"What the hell are we doing here, _sir_." He added, as if just now remembering to show proper respect.

"I've said it before, Lieutenant, this meeting between the warring country Halzberd and our country's military staff is important in the forming of-"

"You've no clue, have you?" Havoc broke in, his bright blue eyes twinkling cheerily. "That's just all you remember from Hawkeye's lecture, isn't it?" The look of irritation on Mustang's face informed him that he was dead on.

"It's a big _to-do_." The man retorted firmly.

"Uh-huh. Well that explains this whole fuss then," Havoc gestured with a slight movement of his head at the crowd of people and the curve of military cars with fancy formations of polished soldiers standing in front of them at attention. "-but what about this guy? Any idea who he is?"

"Ah…no…not a clue…" Mustang admitted sheepishly.

"Thought Hawkeye told you." Havoc idly stated, exhaling a trickle of smoke.

"_Lieutenant _Hawkeye, and she did, but then a more important matter drew my attention."

"What was it _this _time?"

"Ah…the new desk girl in the files room-" Mustang relented dreamily.

"Martha?!" Havoc cried, glaring at Mustang with a hurt look. "I should've known-" The blonde groaned. "-she was wearing a skirt today!" Mustang shrugged nonchalantly before shaking his head.

"Nice try." He muttered, a slight grin tugging at his face. "You're married remember?" He reminded his friend.

"Am I?" Havoc feigned shock. "Guess she's the one that got away from you." He jabbed lightly and Mustang worked his jaw.

"Or the one crazy enough to marry _you_." He mumbled. Havoc's reply was cut off though, as the entire body of soldiers as one straightened and raised their hands in firm salutes. A military car with heavily tinted windows pulled into view around the block and some music began to play.

"How's Karen doing anyways?" Mustang quietly muttered and Jean glanced at him from around his stiff salute.

"She's been fussy lately, which is expected for a woman six months along." Havoc sighed in response, before a proud smile tugged at his lips.

"That's good Lieutenant…I'm glad for you." The colonel replied quickly before all talk ceased and the car pulled to a stop in front of the mass of soldiers. The door was thrust open and several men exited the car, one of them wearing the markings of a Major, and the crowd of soldiers parted, allowing a pathway to the unmistakable figure of Colonel Mustang. The men started forward-and then it happened. Riza's shout exploded in his left ear. There was a harsh shove from his right. He stumbled. The loud detonation of a gunshot blasted the air. Hawkeye's gloved hands grasped at his shoulder. He was yanked aside, his hands already burrowing in his coat pockets for his gloves as gunshots rang out around them. The Major was hustled back into the car by his men and the car roared away as shouts rose into the air. There was an unexplainable lull in the chaos around them and Mustang suddenly had the impression that something wasn't right. Then Hawkeye was shouting into his ear.

"It's all clear sir. A sniper from the roof, he's dead now." She reported and he pulled her to her feet with a steady hand.

"Are you hurt Lieutenant?!" Roy demanded, a black treacle feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

"No sir."

"Good, contact the Major again and give the all clear. We'll move this meeting to a-" A sudden cry of alarm interrupted his orders.

"Soldier down! Soldier down! We need an ambulance immediately!" Someone shouted, and the feeling of dread in Mustang's stomach lurched up into his throat. _Oh no._

"Sir!" Hawkeye called as he began shoving his way through the mass of soldiers gathered in a tight circle. _Oh no, no. Not him. Please not him-he has a baby on the way!_ Mustang prayed fiercely. He broke through the circle and found a familiar figure lying on the ground. His heart sank.

"_Havoc._" He breathed and then dropped to his knees beside the blonde.

"C-Colonel Mustang, S-sir." Jean gasped, his hand pressed tightly against his chest, arm curled under his hunched body protectively. "Bastard m-made me drop my c-cigarette!" He spat and when he did, a trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth.

"You were the one that shoved me." Mustang sadly concluded, and then hastily pulled his jacket from his shoulders and bundled it up, pressing it over Havoc's bloodied hand which covered the gruesome wound.

"-Doing my job." Havoc grunted, allowing Hawkeye to lower his body with a tired sigh as Mustang shouted for an ambulance.

"Just hang in there Lieutenant, a doctor's being called now and we'll get you some help." Roy commanded him. "You hear that? That's an order! You hold on!" And then Jean looked up at him and what he said next put a nasty drop of confirmation in his stomach.

"…I'm okay…" And they both knew it was a lie. Jean's head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed and for one horrible moment Roy thought he was gone. Then the Lieutenant's lips were moving again. "I…I just…wanna see my b-baby…" Havoc choked and Mustang swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"Then just hang on Havoc-here comes the men. Just hang on Jean and I swear I'll let you smoke anytime in the office!" Roy demanded and a rough chuckle escaped the blonde.

"That's…" His words died for a moment and the hand that was clutching Mustang's sleeve loosened a bit. "…funny." He finished and grinned weakly up at the faces swirling around him. "T-take c-care of his s-sorry ass, Riza-and…I…tell Karen I…love her s-so much. S-so m-much." He whispered.

"I will." Mustang promised.

"K-Karen…" His breath whooshed soundlessly from his mouth.

And then he left them.

_If you're reading this…_

_And my mama's sitting there_

_Looks like I got a one-way ticket over here_

Lieutenant Jean Havoc was a hardheaded man. Coupled with Hawkeye's persistence and her mothering tendencies, he could always count on them pushing him until he got things done. He could rely on them. He counted on them and they were his best soldiers. His best friends. Roy sat stiffly on the hard backed chair, shifting uncomfortably in his suit.

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss_

His saddened gaze flickered over to a beautiful young woman who sat a few chairs over-her stomach rounded with child. Havoc's child.

_And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

Beside him Breda sat equally as stiffly, a hand briefly swiping up towards his face.

_Well I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up my boots_

_I'm up here with God_

_And we're both watching over you_

The casket lay on a raised platform, sheltered under a large oak tree...

_So lay me down…_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

Karen had said Jean would want to be back home. It's beautiful countryside, where he came from, she'd said.

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already home_

Roy wasn't a religious man. He wasn't going to lie. He just hoped that wherever Havoc was, it was a good place. He out of everyone deserved it. The mass of people gathered under the shade of the trees, sat perched exhaustedly on the fold up chairs set up for the guests. The funeral was outside, and no one was dressed in black. Karen had vehemently stressed that no one had better come dressed in depressing clothes. That Havoc would hate it.

_If you're reading this_

_Half way around the world_

_**I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl**_

_**I hope she…looks like you**_

_**I hope she fights like me**_

_**Stands up for the innocent…and the weak…**_

The before mentioned woman quivered slightly in her unforgiving seat as the preacher continued to let his voice ring throughout the assembled people. Her hands slid to cup her protruding belly and her trembling grew and she slid a hand upwards to press her mouth in a tissue to hide the mournful noises she was letting slip.

_I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up my boots_

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

Havoc had always joked that he'd never get the chance to retire. A swirl of smoke escaping from his cigarette as it bobbed while he talked. His feet propped on his desk. Laid back. His mischievous grin always brought cheer to the office. The group of mourners stood swiftly and began moving to the front.

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my mama always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this_

_I'm already home…_

It was his turn. His turn to say something to his Lieutenant. To the man who had saved his life. To his dead friend. All the gratefulness towards his second Lieutenant welled up in him. His throat clogged for a moment. And then he said what he thought was appropriate.

"Just so you know…I finished all your paperwork without Lieutenant Hawkeye nagging me." He bluntly stated, and then laughed a little. "We're finally together, me and Riza-hell even black Hayate knows you're gone…" He cut himself off and shoved his hands in his pocket. "The office stills smells like cigarettes, oh-and I brought you some…" He suddenly remembered, tugging a packet from his pocket and laying it underneath Havoc's hand. His fingers brushing the cold skin of his dead Lieutenant suddenly slapped the realization of Havoc's death into him, and suddenly he was serious. "You were a damn good Lieutenant…Jean, and…a damn good friend. I could always depend on you. I kept my promise and you can rest assured knowing that Karen knows you love her. I'll make it to Führer and your death won't be a waste…I swear. And I'll make sure her and your baby will live a safe, happy life…I promise…"

_If you're reading this_

_There's gonna come a day_

_When you move on and find someone else_

_And that's okay…_

And all of a sudden Karen was there beside him, tugging determinedly at his sleeve and he turned and acknowledged her with a polite salute.

"Colonel Mustang…" She said, her voice catching a little.

"Havoc was a good man…" Mustang fished around, awkward at the sight of the grieving, tear-stained wife of his Lieutenant.

"Please sir…I…I have a request you see. I think it's what Jean would want." She told him, her voice growing stronger. She straightened her back and looked him dead in the eye with a fierce determination.

_Just remember this_

_I'm in a better place_

_Where soldiers live in peace_

_And angels sing Amazing Grace_

The sun was lowering itself towards the horizon-a fiery ball in the orange tinged and pink clouded sky. To their left stretched a wide field filled with wavering grasses and clumps of summer flowers. Mustang stood in front, a few feet from the coffin, the rest of the funeral group gathered behind him. Hawkeye, Breda, everyone was there. He raised his hand. His Flame Alchemist glove on. He hesitated.

"Giving me a real famous burial there, eh colonel Mustang?" A voice spoke up beside him.

"You better bet your ass I am!" Mustang growled, not turning to look at the sight of his dead Lieutenant standing at his shoulder. "You had better bet your ass." Havoc chuckled, the sun glittering through his body as he did.

"Not that it would matter much…" The blonde admonished. "My ass is apparently about to get fried." He laughed before his face grew serious. "Do it." He commanded. Roy hesitated. "Do it!" Jean shouted and Mustang's fingers brushed past each other. There was a loud snap and then a jagged flash of fire erupted from between his fingers and roared towards the coffin nestled under the protective tree. The coffin burst into fire and the wood, and Havoc's body began to burn. The orange glow of the fire cast shadows towards the two men standing side by side and one shadow stretched from their feet pointing towards the crowd. Smoke began to drift upwards. Nobody moved.

"Thanks Colonel…" Havoc spoke up, watching the fire. "…for everything…"

"I should be the one thanking you." Mustang replied seriously.

"Naw," Havoc brushed Roy's comment off. He turned to his Colonel with an impish grin. "-after all, now I get to inhale smoke one more time before I go." He burst out laughing and Mustang joined him, adding his own laugh. Havoc stepped in front of Roy and clicked his heels sharply together, before throwing him a jaunty salute. Mustang swiftly returned it and the two men stared at each other silently for a while.

"Well…" Havoc sighed. "I suppose I've got to be going now. I'll hold you to those promises." He stated and Roy nodded. Jean turned on his heels, threw a wave over his shoulder and then strode forward, disappearing into the fire that was burning his casket. "See you around Colonel Mustang." A voice drifted back to him and Roy smiled to himself.

"I said thank you Colonel Mustang." Another voice piped up at his shoulder and Roy turned to see Karen, her arms cradling her baby-rounded stomach.

"Please…" He spoke up, throwing an arm around Hawkeye's shoulders and pulling her thankfully close to him. "-call me Roy, Missus Havoc…"

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul_

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go_

_And if you're reading this…_

_If you're reading this…_

_I'm already home._

After that day Karen continued to visit the office where everyone worked. She would bring little baskets of lunch and sit and visit with everyone if they had the time. Which Mustang always seemed to have, despite Hawkeye's fussing. Hawkeye became close friends with Karen, and Roy and Breda continued to watch over her. She was never short of food or money. Three months later the baby was born. A beautiful, healthy baby girl who was promptly named Jena Lily Havoc. When rearranged her first name becomes Jean in remembrance of her father. Karen remained in the quaint house her and the Lieutenant had bought together with her new baby girl, and kept pictures of Jean around the house so that Jena would grow up in life knowing her father's face. Everyone in the office continued to watch over Karen and Jena. The memory of Lieutenant Jean Havoc remained in the hearts of everyone who really knew him, and just every once in awhile-Roy would swear he could smell the distinct smell of cigarettes…

**~~~GW~~~**

**_Author's Notice: So what'd ya think?! I have absolutely NO clue why I killed Havoc off! It's a first for me, especially because Havoc is my favorite character in FMA and being the side character, he's sadly kinda down played. Also the country "Halzberd" is absolutely fake as far as I know and not in FMA. I know I could've taken this several different ways and branched other stories off from it and everything, but I kinda like it how it is. I actually think it was kinda depressing, but everyone let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
